real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Fire In Her Eyes
is the fourteenth episode of Survivor: Hawaii. Summary Redemption Island Caleb arrives at Redemption Island. As Fay realizes it's Caleb who arrived, she stays far behind and doesn't say anything. Caleb heads to her and apologizes for what he did. Fay isn't amused with his words and says that she wants to beat his ass at the duel. Caleb understands. The two rivals enter the Redemption Island duel. Fay is ready to take down Caleb while he is ready to beat Fay and prove her that he has been wrong and that he wants to win this for him and her. The two battle it out and in a tough showdown, it's Fay who beats Caleb on the balancing pole. Caleb loses and takes it hard, saying that he feels he made the worst mistake of his life. Fay wishes him luck in the future and heads back to Redemption Island. Honolulu Once everyone has returned back to camp, Frossi and Berry talk about their future in this game. Berry points out that Elina, Zoey and Céleste became very close now and they know that Gabriëlle and Zlatan won't take each other out. So they have to either go with the trio or the duo. Elina once again apologizes to Zoey for creating such a mess. Zoey is okay with it though, stating that she is glad to be working together. Céleste joins the two. Zoey tells Céleste in private that they will use Elina for a couple of votes and vote her off later because she will backstab them either way. Gabriëlle and Zlatan are discussing who to vote out next. Gabriëlle is aiming for either Zoey or Elina which sounds good to Zlatan. Challenge The final seven arrive at the challenge area. Jeff explains how this challenge works. There are eight ropes. Every contestant gets a rope which they need to grab and hold on to. The person who is able to hang the longest on the rope wins immunity. Everyone takes place and after Jeff's famous "Survivors ready? GO!" everyone holds on to the rope. Berry is the first one to drop out, followed by Gabriëlle and Céleste. Then both Frossi and Zoey drop out, making the final two Zlatan and Elina. Zlatan starts to have sweaty hands, dropping out as last which means Elina wins her second individual immunity. Honolulu When back at camp, Gabriëlle and Zlatan quickly talk about the vote. Gabriëlle starts targeting Zoey. She thinks that she is the biggest player at the moment and that she's becoming a very dangerous threat. Gabriëlle and Zlatan move on to Frossi and Berry. Gabriëlle states that they should vote out Zoey because she's a threat. Frossi points out that Zoey is predictable and strong, making it through Redemption Island anyways. Zlatan says he doesn't care who to vote as long as it ain't one of them. Zoey, Elina and Céleste talk about the vote as well. Céleste says she thinks Zlatan and Gabriëlle are the most threatening. When Elina interrupts Céleste during the conversation, she gets pissed. The two girls get into a big argument which ends in a fight. Zoey has to calm both girls. Elina says that she isn't gonna deal with that lunatic and leaves her behind. Zoey feels like she just lost her game. Tribal Council When all players and jurors have arrived, Jeff quickly asks how everyone has been feeling lately. Berry points out that the game has been chill and fun. Most people agree until Céleste jumps out and says how corrupt everyone is acting. She feels annoyed by the fact that she might go home for no reason. Berry and Frossi glare at each other. Everyone votes. Once everyone has voted, Jeff announces the results. . . . . First vote . . . . Céleste . . . . Zlatan . . . . Zoey 1 vote Zoey, 1 vote Zlatan, 1 vote Céleste . . . . . . . . Zlatan (Zlatan grins) . . . . Zoey (Zoey sighs) . . . . Céleste (Céleste glares) 2 votes each for Céleste, Zoey and Zlatan... . . . . . . . . . . . . One vote left... . . . . . . . . . . . . 13th person voted out of Survivor: Hawaii... . . . . . . . . Céleste (3-2-2) Zoey looks at Elina, shocked that she flipped. Frossi smiles as Gabriëlle and Zlatan both look dissapointed. Céleste stands up, clearly feeling defeated. She thanks everyone for playing and wishes Zoey the best of luck. She then leaves by getting her torch snuffed, hugging Jeff. Votes Frossi voted Céleste: "You're a great gal but I think it's safe to say your time has been up in this game." Berry voted Céleste: "My vote is going to you, Céleste. Your energy and love for this game is great but I think you should go home. Thanks for the great memories." Elina voted Céleste: "You have a long path to go, girl. Trying to be all bossy and bitchy towards me isn't gonna earn you a million bucks. So next time you play, know who you're talking to. Good frickin' bye!" Zoey voted Zlatan: "If I knew how to say goodbye in Serbian I would've done it but I don't so goodbye." Céleste voted Zlatan: "This took too long. You were ANNOYING as hell. BYE!" Zlatan voted Zoey: "You got more lives than a cat. Please just go home, aargh!" Gabriëlle voted Zoey: "Sorry, I had to make this move against you. You probably will win your way back via Redemption Island anyways. Loves! xo" Final Words "Damn, she got me good. I think this was the ultimate karma. I made one hell of a mistake and it payed off. This was such a turning-point for me though. I'm really happy I got to play with these people and I hope I haven't acted too much as a jerk. Later folks, it has been good!" - Caleb, 9th Place